Salt forms of low-water solubility actives are known in the art. The typical goal of forming a salt form is to improve the water solubility of the active, so as to improve its bioavailability when taken orally.
Solid dispersions of low-water solubility actives and polymers may improve the bioavailability of the active by enhancing the concentration of the active in the gastro-intestinal (GI) tract, or by increasing the dissolution rate of the active.
The inventors have found that there is a continuing need to develop methods and compositions to improve the bioavailability of low-water solubility actives.